


Violence

by 1000014



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: It is 2-D x Murdoc, it is violent as a warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2-D x Murdoc, it is violent as a warning.

2-D’s head cracked against the wall. He was in one of his moods. Those moods where Noodle and Russ knew better than to disturb him. 2-D never learnt; perhaps he didn’t want to learn.

Thud.

2-D’s light body was tossed to the floor by the strength of the bassist. A surprising strength. He was on top of the singer now. Mounted, his hands round the slender neck. 2-D’s legs tensed. He became aroused. He knew exactly what he was doing to get his fix, whether Murdoc realised or not.

Murdoc, mounted on 2-D’s lap, felt the singer’s sudden jolt below him. His demeanour slightly changed, relaxing his grip on the neck, but not all the way. His head dropped to 2-D’s ear level.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you? Not like these music cunts. You _know_ your place.”

2-D thought to himself how if not for bothering Murdoc when he wants to be left alone they wouldn’t be in this predicament, they wouldn’t have violent sex.

“You know what you like D”, Murdoc said slowly circling his hips to rub on the singers groin. “You know who is in charge.”

“Yes Muds.”

“You know who the master is and who lets you be the master right?”

A soft groan escaped the singer’s lips as the bassist used his body to put pressure onto his trapped erection.

“You do realise I know why you do it?”

2-D’s face froze. How could he know? Was it obvious?

2-D went to speak but Murdoc placed a hand over his mouth, slipping two fingers inside it. He touched around the gums where his teeth should have been. With his other hand, Murdoc started unbuttoning his own jeans, awkwardly pulling at them, moving them both around to reveal his own erection. He pulled 2-D’s hand onto it.

“Who is controlling who?”

Murdoc momentarily got off 2-D to take his clothes off. 2-D watched and followed in turn, imitating his master. Murdoc made sure 2-D continued to stay on the floor, whilst he clambered back on top. He crawled upwards, forcing 2-D’s mouth open, and pushing his dick inside. Murdoc rocked on all fours, so he penetrated the singer’s mouth deeper. A couple of times 2-D’s gag reflex was caught and he jolted. He started touching himself, at the thought of Murdoc cumming inside his mouth, warmth dripping down his throat.  
Murdoc could of at that moment but, he chose to pull out. To prolong everything. He crawled back down, pulling 2-D’s legs around until they were either side of him, and spread 2-D’s anus, positioning himself. He pushed in the singer, who clenched at his own penis, causing his body to tighten around the bassist. Murdoc groaned, with an almost contented sound, and started to thrust regardless of how tight his boy was.

Murdoc smiled at 2-D. He had some strange sort of affectionate passion in his eyes, 2-D knew this was a big thing for him to show. Of course, a second later Murdoc had smacked him around the face. 2-D’s legs snaked around the stronger man, pulling him deeper. He could feel the walls of his insides stretch, and he let out a powerful moan. 2-D ached from the inside, but unable to stop. His breaths became sharper, shorter, Murdoc was gasping himself. 2-D couldn’t hold himself much longer. His behaviour pleased someone, and that pleased him. They could go for hours, if they wanted. Both men’s usual antics with other people left them disappointed respectively. But together, they had a sort of silent agreement; they both got something out of it no other person could offer. 2-D, ownership, and Murdoc, control. They both knew their game and both knew how to get under each others skin.

Murdoc, with one final push, exploded inside the singer, but before falling into a state of satisfaction, he grabbed 2-D’s dick away from him, masturbating it furiously until the singer came himself.

Everyone was always a little curious as to how 2-D put Murdoc in a good mood like that.


End file.
